


Debt Repaid, Debt Incurred

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character study through porn, F/M, Gang Rape, Misogyny, Pre-Canon, Rape, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Lord Tywin Lannister punishes his son for an unforgivable offense.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha, Tysha (ASoIaF)/Original Character(s), Tywin Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Nonconathon 2019





	Debt Repaid, Debt Incurred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> For a Nonconathon participant who requested "Tywin makes Tyrion noncon Tysha / Tywin makes OMC (the guards) noncon Tysha / Tywin noncons Tysha. Well, the basics are in the books. This is about what was left out of them. Go wild with it, I beg you. I don’t mind at all of Tywin has a go on her, too. As the first one, obviously."

It was not enough that his dwarf son’s mere existence had made Lord Tywin a butt of jokes from Dorne to the Wall. Tyrion had insisted on humiliating him further by marrying a peasant. _Would that I had told the midwife to smother him when he was born._

Tytos Lannister had treated his lowborn mistress almost like a wife, but even he had not been as foolish as his grandson had proven to be. Tywin did not understand why some men had such a weakness for whores. Whores had their uses, but that was all. They were to be used, not to be loved, not to be taken as companions, and certainly not to be married.

There was a perfunctory knock on the door, and Kevan entered the solar. Gerion followed not far behind, but he quickly strode ahead to stand before Tywin.

“Don’t be too harsh with the lad, Tywin,” Gerion beseeched. “He’s young and she was his first. Many boys become besotted with their first woman. Remember that kitchen girl of mine?”

“You did not marry the kitchen girl. Tyrion is old enough and no lackwit. He ought to have known better.”

“What will you do with him and the girl?” Kevan asked.

“I am inclined to send him to the Wall, and to have the girl thrown into the sea.”

“You would doom Joanna’s son to spend his life freezing beside rapists and murderers?” Gerion demanded.

“There is honor in taking the black,” Kevan said.

Gerion scoffed. “Once, perhaps. Now the Night’s Watch is merely a prison where the inmates guard each other. And the girl… She is only a child.”

“Tywin, it would be unwise to have the girl killed,” Kevan advised. “Public sentiment towards House Lannister is still sour because of Elia Martell.”

Tywin clenched his jaw and his fists. His brothers were both right. “Very well. However, they will be punished.”

“Send Tyrion to the Citadel,” Kevan urged. “He would do well there.”

Tyrion would do well at the Citadel, which was why Tywin could not allow it. He would not reward folly and disrespect. He would not. _The boy must be taught a lesson he will never forget_. 

Tyrion had been confined to his bedchamber since they’d fetched him home. Tywin decided to let him wait and worry until he’d thought of a suitable punishment. He would deal with the peasant whore first. “Where is the conniving little bitch?” 

“In a cell beneath the Rock.”

The dungeons of Casterly Rock were much deeper than other dungeons and had never seen the light of day. It was beneath Tywin to descend down there for the sake of a peasant, and he was filled with visceral disgust at the thought of receiving the whore in the great hall. 

“Bring her to me here. I will speak with her alone.” 

Kevan returned with the girl being half dragged and half carried by a pair of guardsmen, who deposited her before the Lord of Casterly Rock. 

Sobbing, she crawled forward, and clutched his leg. “Mercy, m’lord, please.”

She was quite pretty, and her tears made her look even more alluring. Tywin could see why his dwarf son had wanted her. _If only the boy had fucked her and left it at that._ He dismissed his brother and the guards, and regarded the girl with a stare that had made kings cringe. 

“How did you convince Tyrion to marry you?”

“I didn’t, m’lord. It was his idea. He said he loved me and he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives.”

“Why did you agree?”

“It was so romantic. A lord’s son pledging his love and proposing marriage to me… It was like a song.”

It was certainly plausible that a peasant girl might be so foolish. Tywin was inclined to admit the fault was mostly Tyrion’s, and to let the girl off with a whipping and threats of worse if she ever spoke of the marriage to anyone. But then she damned herself.

“And Tyrion’s so good and kind. I love him.”

Tywin almost laughed in disbelief at the bald-faced lie. She must think he was as foolish as Tyrion. Was there anything as contemptible as a whore?

He began unlacing his breeches. “You must be a very good whore, if your mouth is as skilled at sucking cock as it is at telling lies.”

She blinked up at him, as if she did not know how to respond.

“Suck me,” he commanded.

She did not move.

Tywin grabbed her hair and yanked her to her knees. He squeezed her jaw to make her open her mouth, and when she opened it, he stuffed it with his already half-hard cock. 

She tried to speak, but it only caused her tongue and lips to move exquisitely on his cock. 

“Suck, whore!”

She merely stared up at him, her blue eyes brimming with a fresh flood of tears.

If she was trying to evoke pity, she failed miserably. Her pretense roused him to full arousal. Tywin grasped her head firmly, and began to rhythmically thrust in and out, fucking her face like he would her cunt. 

When he felt close to orgasm, he buried his cock fully within her mouth, and, groaning loudly, spurted his seed down her throat.

She crawled away as soon as he released her, and curled up tightly, sobbing bitterly. She would have a fine career as a mummer when her looks faded and she could no longer work as a whore. 

Tywin was not done with her. He was determined to sample all her orifices. 

“Take off your clothes.”

The girl feigned shyness at removing her clothes.

“I will cut them off you, if I must, and you will not be given clothes to replace them.”

She removed her dress and underclothes quickly after that.

He pulled her against him and held her back pressed to the front of his body. She was much shorter than him, and he could look down at her breasts easily. They were small and half-formed, but she had very pretty pink nipples. 

Tywin rolled her nipples between his fingertips and watched them peak to hardness. He tugged them and twisted them, not ungently. She began to writhe in his arms and moan softly. She was a fine toy to play with. 

“You are a natural whore,” he told her. “You were made for this.”

He slid a hand between her legs, and was unsurprised to find her cunt wet. He bent her over his desk and made her spread her legs, ignoring her renewed weeping and pleas for mercy.

“No,” she cried out, as Tywin slowly sank his cock into her cunt. 

Her cunt did not lie. It yielded beautifully, gripping his cock tightly yet opening up smoothly to welcome him in balls deep. She was exquisite. 

“You are worth a gold dragon,” Tywin praised her. 

He fucked her leisurely, in no hurry to climax again so soon, and eventually she began to rock back against him. 

“Play with yourself,” he ordered.

“I… I don’t know what you mean, m’lord.”

He reached around to the front of her body and pinched the fleshy nub above the entrance to her cunt.

She yelped.

Tywin began to rub it gently the way Joanna had liked him to. His dwarf son would not have known how to give this sweet little whore pleasure, and because of that, it amused Tywin to pleasure her. 

“Tell me how much you enjoy it. Tell me you want more.”

She said nothing, but her cunt spoke for her. It spasmed around his cock. 

His own climax was upon him before he could withdraw, and he spilled his seed within her cunt instead of safely in her arse as he usually did with whores. Nonetheless, he felt too good to chide himself for the lapse. 

Tyrion’s little peasant was a fine whore. She looked even prettier well-fucked. If Tyrion could see how she looked pumped full of another man’s seed…

And suddenly Tywin knew exactly how best to punish his dwarf son. 

He tucked his cock back into his breeches, and commanded the girl to put on her clothes. Then he summoned Kevan. 

“Fetch Tyrion and bring him to the red cloaks’ barracks.”

He personally escorted the peasant whore to the barracks and presented her to the sergeant. “A gift to the men, to use as thoroughly as they desire.”

“Please, no, m’lord,” the girl begged. “I’ll be your own whore, but please don’t let them have me.”

“Do not attempt to rise above your station again. Accept what you are, and it will go better for you. You will be paid well, and you will be free to go when your work is done.”

He watched as the men stripped the girl naked, and as the sergeant put her on her hands and knees and fucked her like an animal. 

The whore had a cock in her mouth, a cock in her cunt, and a third man’s fingers in her arse when Tyrion entered the barracks. 

“Tysha!” 

He tried to rush to her, but Tywin clasped his shoulders and held him firmly. 

“Look at her. No, don’t look away! Look! She would not be here if you had not shamed me, this family, and yourself by wedding her.”

A blond guardsman taller and more strongly built than the others, had picked up the girl. Standing upright, he bounced her on his obscenely large cock. She cried out wordlessly in distress, but she had to put her arms around the man’s neck to help balance herself.

Tywin glanced down at Tyrion and was disgusted to see that his dwarf son’s cock was straining his breeches. What a vile little imp. What sort of man was aroused by watching other men brutally use the woman he professed to love? He was a wicked fiend sent from some hell to rob Tywin of Joanna and to shame him.

All the guards who wanted the girl had taken her. She laid alone on a filthy bed, silent and unmoving, but pointedly looking away from her husband. 

Tywin released Tyrion and gave him a push towards her. “Go. Take your bride one last time.”

Tyrion had killed Lord Tywin’s love, his wife, bursting out of her and ripping her apart as he was born. Now Tyrion would extinguish his own love and his wife would hate him until she drew her last breath. 

_A Lannister pays his debts._


End file.
